The Sea Brothers
by Wolf Fisher
Summary: Questions of Percy's brother Dakota birth story, why Percy remembers a smile in TLT, and why Blackjack calls Percy boss will all be answered. May be a one-shot or a story for Dakota later. Read and Review.


**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO.**

Brother?

Percy POV: 3 years old

First thing I noticed was no more Mr. Smelly Gabe. All I could smell was salt water. I didn't think much of it until I saw a new guy in our apartment. He seemed to make mommy happy so he made me happy. He had green eyes I think mommy called them. They reminded me of the ocean when mommy took me there.

"Hiya!" I said.

"Hello Percy, my name is Poseidon." Poseidon said.

"Okay." I responded.

That was pretty much how it went. He had a nice warm smile and he seemed very nice.

We would go to the beach all the time. I would play in the water while mommy and Poseidon talked and other adult stuff.

And on went this cycle for a couple of weeks until I remember them arguing. Normally this wasn't that odd with Mr. Smelly but it was different with this new guy and kinda surprising. It started with lots of big boomy noises and sharp lights at night.

"What's happening?"

"Lord Zeus is getting angry at me not being present in Olympus for such a long time."

"You must go then, I can protect them." This really confused me now. Mommy was always teaching me numbers and words in her free time but them is 2 or more right? But mommy wouldn't get something like this wrong so I probably counted wrong.

"I don't like this idea but I must be present at the summer solstice. So I shall send you a protector for the time I am gone." Poseidon remarked.

He snapped his fingers and a black horsy thing flew around our living room.

"He is a baby pegasus, he may not look like much but he has the ability to summon others for help."

The pegasus seemed to like me.

"What would you like to name it Percy?"

I thought for a moment and I remembered a certain playing card Smelly would always hide up his sleeve.

"Blackjack!"

The two adults chuckled, "Blackjack it is!"

_I like it boss._

"Huh?" I said.

"Percy my boy, you can talk to it since you're my son." stated Poseidon.

Confusing as it was, Percy liked being able to talk to Blackjack.

The past 9 months were the best with Blackjack. Having someone finally be able to talk to and have fun with.

The only weird this that happened was mommy's tummy getting bigger and bigger so I finally asked, "What's wrong with your tummy?"

"Nothing Percy, something good is on in there." She paused, "Your going to have a little brother!"

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" I squealed.

My little brother was awesome. His name was Dakota; he had short black hair, and green eyes just like mine. I guess he looked a lot like me except different. My mom said he has more Romany features while I have more Mediterraneany whatever that means.

"Blackjack!" squealed little Dakota. Those were his first words and never went without ten minutes without saying it.

I guess the Blackjack can project his thoughts to just Dakota when he wanted to.

"Ride, ride!" Dakota squealed again.

_Sure bosses hop on. _Blackjack said.

And this is how it went for another two years.

Until he came back. He looked different then before. He was in a business suit instead of the fishing clothes he usually wore.

"Poseidon?" I guessed.

"Sorry Percy, right now I'm Neptune." The once thought Poseidon said. "Sally I have some bad news I need to deliver."

Mommy motioned for them to go into the kitchen for them to talk.

I asked Dakota, "Watcha think they're talking about."

"Don't know." Dakota shrugged.

After a couple of seconds later, I got bored and went to ninja stalker mode and followed them into the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" mom asked.

"Lord Jupiter was very angry at me but I luckily convinced him to allow your brother to live," Neptune stated, "The bad new is he will have to leave here before any of the other gods notice."

"Why?"

"I was careless and accidently changed aspects when visiting you."

"I don't understand."

"Sadly that is all I am able to tell you about this topic," stated Neptune. After seeing the worry in her eyes he responded, "Dakota will be safe where I need to bring him."

Neptune said, "Do you wish to keep Blackjack to protect young Perseus?"

"Its okay I want Percy to live a normal life as long as possible before he finds out."

He up to leave so I quickly rushed back to Dakota not really understood what the conversation was about.

"Percy I am sorry but Dakota and you must be separated," Neptune said. "Come Dakota we must leave."

I got up to say goodbye to Dakota and mommy did too. "Bye bye brother, we'll see each other soon." I just thought he would be gone for a couple of hours.

Neptune picked Dakota and Blackjack up in his arm. "Goodbye!"

With a flash a green light I blacked out.

When I woke up I saw my mother crying in the living room. I tried to remember what had happened but I struck a brick wall. All there was, was a memory of a warm smile and a green glow.


End file.
